1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printing devices, multifunction devices, copiers, image forming apparatuses and document management devices configured in networks with security protocols and/or security configuration requirements for communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing devices and multifunction devices, such as copiers, scanners, multifunction printers, fax machines and other document management devices are commonly used in large network systems. Some large organizations, including corporations and universities, use as many as tens of thousands of such devices in a network configuration.
One method of updating a security configuration in a network is discussed in Document ID No. 46741 updated on Aug. 3, 2006, published by Cisco Systems, Inc. In such a method, a backup of the current security configuration of the device is made using a trivial file transfer protocol (TFTP) or a file transfer protocol (FTP) server. The backup is made by first connecting to the device to be updated and accessing the hardware and software to perform the backup by entering, for example, an administrator login and password to gain access to the device. The security configuration is then transmitted to the TFTP of FTP server for backup.
For restoration of a security configuration, as discussed in Document ID No. 46741, the device is directed to the TFTP or FTP server having thereon recorded the backup of the original security configuration. The device then downloads the original security configuration and restores the original functionality and security settings to the device.